


It's Time

by transreborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Gen, Halloween, salt masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn





	

Everybody knew Reborn and Tsuna had a tense rivalry when it came to halloween. Every year Tsuna’s costume was amazing for the theme day at school. Nana put out all the stops for his costume and he had picked up as he grew up how to make his own, equally as good, costumes. Reborn, on the other hand, knew how to camouflage himself and regularly had his own costumes to change into whenever he felt like it. He always said, ‘It’s halloween if you want it to be”, and that was advice he lived by as he sauntered around in a plant costume.

But it had reached a peak when one of his guardians made a bet with the others who would have the better costume that year. Immediately, Reborn heard of it and wasted no time piecing together his costume. Soon enough, Tsuna was clued in when his guardians took pity and warned him Reborn had a head start.

By the time it was the 31st, tensions were high. Both of them were trying to catch the other making their costumes. But sadly, they both knew how to avoid it so it was a fair fight until the night where it all came to a head.

There was a Halloween themed party going on, thrown by Yamamoto, where there was a costume contest. Not very many people came in very impressive costumes but they entered anyways. Tsuna was the first to arrive out of the two though and his was arguably the best one yet.

He came in a three piece suit with a maroon undershirt and a spotted tie. Nobody knew who he was until he pulled out a small yellow pacifier and put on a fedora.

Ryohei could be heard in fits of loud laughter with Haru and Kyoko giggling with similar mirth. Bianchi seemed torn between being impressed and infuriated that he was making fun of Reborn. She had no idea what to make of him but he wasn’t attacked. Yamamoto and Gokudera were hanging off each other, breathless as they tried to articulate their amusement.

Tsuna felt he had made the right choice going as Reborn. Until the actual Reborn showed up in his white and orange sweater with green kargo pants. He felt personally attacked that Reborn chose that outfit to use out of the entire thing. The hair was pretty impressive though as Tsuna couldn’t get his to lie flat and was glad to remember that he needed to wear a hat anyways.

The two made eye contact and immediately sized each other up. Reborn seemed to be remembering something though as he gave a sly smile to Tsuna before turning around and fitting something to his knees. When he turned around, Tsuna felt the entire room stare as Reborn shuffled towards the group on his knees, shoes stuck to the bottom of his knee caps.

Everybody doubled up with laughter and Tsuna felt his face burn. It was on.

“I’m a baby that can’t handle emotions and just kicks people for a living.” Tsuna said. Reborn stared before he realized what Tsuna was trying to do.

“I’m a 16 year old that has no reason to be this squeamish yet I will never stop screaming!” Reborn said in a falsely high pitched voice.

“I put on a bunch of costumes to hide the fact I have a receding hairline!”

“I use hair dye to make it look like I have facial hair.”

“I talk in a baby voice even though I look 15 now and like to act like I’m still two.”

Back and forth the two went, all night. There was no alcohol so both were completely sober, getting saltier by the minute until finally, the party ended. The prize was a split between the two of them so they had to share the prize.

Nobody had any idea how to make of this. Nobody had ever thought Tsuna could ever be as savage as he was. Yet he was spitting out line after line of insults towards Reborn. He seemed more amused at the snipes Tsuna made as he shot back just as dirty.

By the end of the night, the guardians were seriously concerned for their relationship as nobody that had ever insulted somebody as harshly as the two had been doing could ever be friends.

But the next day, it was as if nothing happened. The two were as civil with each other as ever. Reborn had shown up at the school one day, enrolled in all of Tsuna’s classes, and the two got along as usual.

But Tsuna wouldn’t forget. He was in the works of his new costume; plotting a silent revenge as Reborn was oblivious. [Not really.]


End file.
